The Dark Angels
by AstridThorsBambino
Summary: Shadow Walkers are now on Earth, sucking souls out of every being that it comes across. The demigods can't fight them, they don't have the weapons or the knowledge to save themselves let alone the mortals. Here comes The Dark Angels to save the day, bring old memories, lost love, new love and betrayals with them. Previously The Dark Angels of Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, that all belongs to Rick Riordan. I do own the things you do not recognize.**

_If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever. ~The Crow, written by James O'Barr, David J. Schow, and John Shirley, 1994_

* * *

It was the scream that was heard around Macroid; it was even heard past the veiled that concealed Macroid in the neighboring town of Louisia. It wasn't a normal scream, it caused the hair on the back of your neck stand at attention; it even caused the war that was on going to stop. The warriors stopped their fighting and looked at their leader; the shadows that the warriors were fighting stopped as well, dropping to their knees, the scream was too much for them to bear.

In the center of the battle field was the leader amongst the warriors, down on her knees with a males head on her lap. Her whole body gave on giant shiver as another scream escaped her lips; it was louder than her first one, much more blood curdling. What seems like minutes were only a few seconds later she stopped her scream; she dropped her head so that it rested on top of the males. No one, but the leader sister heard her say, "Come back to me Cassilel, you can't leave me like this."

She mourned the loss of her fiancée very briefly before she picked up her sword again; her once sapphire blue eyes were now black voids. She wanted to kill them all, every single one of those Shade Walkers, but she never left that male side. She stood in that spot along with her sister and fought as many of the Shade Walkers as they possibly could.

The numbers of the Shade Walkers rapidly depleted as the war continued during the night; it was four hours after the war had started when it had ended, only ten Shade Walkers escaped. She wanted to go after them, she wanted to kill every last one of them even though her body was sore from head to toe, her voice no longer audible. Two warriors came and grabbed the deceased male, her sister was steering her away, but of course she wasn't going to the medical unit, she wanted to be with, she wasn't going to leave his side until he was buried in the ground.

* * *

It's been thirty long years; the males of Macroid have no male leader they go to. She, Raziel, sat upon the High Table in Lux Hall; everyone was dressed in all white with gold trimmings. Her twin sister, Azrael to her left and her mother Chaos to the right; the Hall grew quiet once she stood up; she looked around the room, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She had to do this, whether she liked it or not, her people come from, her feelings last. Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply through her nose and let out through her mouth. Feeling the hand of her sister wrap around her small wrist caused her to open her eyes; she never been this nervous before, not even when she and her beloved Cassilel went on their first day.

Clearing her throat, she squared her shoulders and began to speak, "My beloved Angels, I know it has been thirty years since the Shadow War, its thirty years today. We usually wear all black this time of year, but no longer shall we be in mourning… especially me. Today marks the new change in not only my life, but yours as well," whispers broke out in the Hall, Raziel glared, she wanted to get this over and done with. She cleared her throat, "Are you done with the whispers yet? Can I continue talking or do any of you have anything else to say? No? As I was saying, I have decided that I will be mated again and I have already chosen who he is."

"My mate is Kassian or Rene Giroux," Raziel picked Kassian because the men liked, women adored him, and she won't admit, that she somewhat adored him as well. Kassian was up front, the shocked looked on his face cause Raziel to smirk. "Are you going to stand down there or are you coming up here to stand next to me?" Her remark cause those in the hall to chuckle, Raziel couldn't help but smile, her Angels are coming back to her, back to what they use to be before the war.

As he walked up the five steps the whole Hall grew quite, all you heard was his footsteps. Raziel watched as his shoulder length red curls swayed slightly as he made his way towards her. He stopped in front of her and smiled, Raziel could feel her face growing her hot; her blushed deepened as Kassian caressed her right cheek with his left hand. Standing at six foot, three inches tall, Kassian bent down a little as he pressed his lips to her forehead; Raziel closed her eyes, listening to the cheers of her people. When she opened her eyes Kassian was looking at her with so much adoration; she instantly felt bad, she knew she couldn't love him like she loved Cassilel; no one could ever replace him.

**A/N: I know this is short, it's just the prologue. As you can tell, I changed a lot. I'm going with the flow instead of forcing it. So it may be a Percy/Raziel or a Kassian/Raziel or worst Percy/Azrael (Now you don't know if I'm serious or joking.. . bwhahaha.) Like I said, I'm going with the flow, not forcing it, I felt like I forced Percy/Raziel in the first one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO Series, it belongs to Rick Riordan. I own anything you don't recognize.**

**_Raziel's POV:_**

I raked my fingers through my messy brown hair as I paced back and forth in Azrael's room. She was leaning against her headboard looking at me with pity and amusement in her eyes; I don't see what's so funny about the situation. "Will you stop pacing back and forth? You're making me nervous and I don't have a reason to be." I stopped and shot her a glare; just to make her go crazy I continued my pacing. It's been eighteen years since I made the decision to move on, not willing though, I much preferred remaining single until I found my Cassilel, but alas I couldn't do that to my people. I thought he would never come back, but he did, he was born two damn days after I made Kassian my mate. Azrael of course found it hilarious, there was nothing funny about it and I told her so. It was the first time I ignored my sister completely, for two whole months I didn't talk to her, barely being in her presence. "Raziel can you please stop with the pacing," she whined, I stopped, I was making myself dizzy anyways. "Everything's going to be fine, he may not remember you."

"And if he does?" I snapped. "What if he does remember me? Do you think I can just brush that aside? Pretend that it won't have any effect of me what's so ever? Dammit Azrael you won't understand, he's been my mate for over three hundred years. You don't know how it feels, you have your mate, and your mate wasn't taken from you. How would you feel if you were in my place and I say the same bull you say to me? You wouldn't like it would you." Pulling at my hair, I glared at the pale pink walls; I don't know why I came here after Mother told us that we will be going to Camp Half-Blood soon. I should have known that Azrael was going to say something to piss me off when it concerns Cassilel, she doesn't understand the pain I go through; from losing him to watching him be happy with another.

"I'm sorry," I snorted, she wasn't sorry, I know when she's lying. "I mean it Raziel, I'm sorry."

"I've got to take a shower, meet me in the Black Room in two hours." Making a left I made my way down the long onyx hall, as I approached the dead end I made a right. Walking to the middle of the hall I turned to my left; grabbing hold to the golden door knob I turned it slowly to the right and pushed it open. Shutting the door behind me I made my way across the room to my dressing room calling out Kassian's name. I waited for a response but I didn't receive one, good, he must have stopped at one of his friends' quarters. Stopping at the dresser, I dropped to my knees and yanked open the bottom drawer. Moving my pants around I found the black tablet I had been looking for; pressing my hand to the screen I waited until the screen flashed a brilliant blue before I removed it.

In a whisper I said, "Perseus Jackson, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York." Waiting a few seconds I sat down on the dark chocolate carpet; I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face, as I saw him laid face down on his bed, his left arm and leg hung off the side of his bed. I could look at him all day, but I know I couldn't, no matter how badly I wanted too. Turning off the tablet I stuffed it back in its hiding placing; I pushed myself off the ground and began stripping my clothing off as I made my way to the bathroom that Kassian and I share.

The Black Room, as you can tell by the name, is black; every inch in the room was different shades of black; there also were no windows. The room barely had any furniture besides a large black table and three leather chairs that sat in the center of the room, facing the door. In front of the chairs were black covered notebooks with the Dark Angels crest. Walking behind the desk I sat down in the middle, patiently waiting on Azrael, who most likely went to retrieve Kassian. Annoying, that's what Azrael is right now.

She walked in first, her black hair now slicked back in a neat ponytail, she smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes and forced a smile on my face as Kassian walked in behind her. His red hair was tied at the base of his neck; his black hoodie was draped over his left shoulder. He sat down to my right and Azrael to my left, he leaned over and pressed his lips to my temple; closing my eyes I bit back a moan, it was the kiss, it was just that he smelled really good. "Hey beautiful," shivering I finally opened my eyes and shot him a smile.

"Hey yourself handsome," I felt sick to my stomach just from saying. The feeling like I'm cheating on Cassilel was back in full effect like it was the day I announced Kassian as my mate. Clearing my throat I spoke, "Alright we need to come up with a plan, who's coming and where are we going to send others."

"I already know that I'm staying here while you and Azrael go do the formal meeting down at Camp Half-Blood," Kassian said, reaching over and running his hand through my hair. "When we send the groups out to different locations with appointed leaders then I will come to Camp to be with you."

"Now that we got that bit covered," Azrael spoke after she swallowed the last bit of bagel that she stuffed in her mouth. "Who's coming down with us Raziel?"

"Four in total, two of each sex," opening my notebook I began to write down names. "We should take Thrones, Cuba, Falcon, and Ryse; do you like those choices." She nodded her head; I made sure to include her mate Falcon.

We were in the Black room for two hours, coming up with groups, where to send them and who's going to be the leaders of those groups. Kassian was the first to leave, saying he was going to round up Angels, leaving me alone with Azrael. "You're mad at me aren't you," she sighed as she closed her notebook. "He had the right to be here Raziel, he's your mate, and the leader of the males and you can't just leave him out of these sorts of things."

I knew she was right, I don't know what's getting into me, "I know, just going through some stuff."

"I know Raziel," she sighed, standing up from her seat, she opened up her arms for a hug. I stared at her blankly; I do not want a hug. I sat there for a few seconds before I got up from seat and walked into her embrace. She patted my back chuckling, "There, there. Was that so hard?" Throwing her a glare, I let go and made my way out the room with her right behind me.

* * *

It took us twenty minutes to get to the War Hall; we entered through sound proof black double oak doors. The floor and walls were of a gray stone and the ceiling was a stormy gray; on the walls bore blue flamed torches and every type of weapons you could think of and a few you never seen before. Kassian was just finishing up letting them know who's assigned to where and when they will be leaving. As usual after big news they began to talk amongst themselves, you would think after so many years they would learn how to wait until the meeting was over. Azrael looked at me and shook her head, the left side of her upper lip twitched in amusement; rolling my eyes I silently cleared my throat before I yelled, "Silence." Their attention was now on Azrael and I, I could see Kassian looking at me with a smirk.

"You would think after so many years being here, you all should have learned to be silent until the meeting was over, I guess I was wrong. Azrael and I will be heading out to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow and we will be taking only for of you until I request the others to join us." Pausing I looked at everyone I could see before I continued, "When I call your name please step forward; Thrones, Falcon, Cuba and Ryse. I want you four to pack your bags; I will be sending one of the nymphs to your rooms with your information folders. The rest of go about your business… That is all." I wanted to say more, like, make sure you tell the ones you care about that you love them, because you just might not see them again. I couldn't do that, not because of my own experience, but because I don't want them to panic and I'm sure they know to say it already.

"Where are you going?" Azrael whispered in my ear as the Hall grew louder.

I shrugged my shoulder, "I don't know, probably just pack my bags and relax before we get way to serious." Yeah, and I'm going to stalk Perseus while I pack my bags, hoping Kassian doesn't walk in while I do so. I didn't say that though, I most likely would hear her mouth and I don't want that. "I'll see you at dinner."

Turning around I exited out the hall, before I even got to the middle of the hall Kassian's arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. After eighteen years of this it still made me uncomfortable, but I played along anyways. I leaned back into his chest, placing my hand on top of his as he pressed his lips to the back of my head. "Where are you going?" His voice was rough; his French accent making an appearance, which always caused me to shiver.

"To our quarters to pack then relax," it barely came out as a whisper. "What about you?"

"Going to the armory to make sure your weapons are ready, stop by to see you, then to the archery with some of the guys," he mumbled into my hair. "You want me to stay with you?"

Shaking my head no I replied, "No, go ahead and have fun with your friends."

"You sure," I nodded my head yes. "Okay, I see you when I check up on you." He left, a part of me knew he wasn't going to the archery with his male friends, last week I saw him out with another girl, but that didn't bother in the least. It stopped me from feeling bad for what I've been doing with my spare time, with spying on Perseus. I just need hard proof evidence that he is cheating or that he would agree that we should no longer be together and I will be fine and hopefully get my Cassilel back.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. It's a Perziel story, don't worry, I was just joking about her being with Kassian, my mind had changed its mind (that doesn't make sense but I like it) and wanted her to be with Percy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO Series, it belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own the characters and other stuff you do not recognize.**

Perseus's POV:

I'm under the dock spying on my girlfriend Annabeth and Nicholas Kane, a son of Demeter. Annabeth had been tutoring him for three months now, and just two weeks ago I noticed that there were some changes between her and I, also changes with her and Nicholas. They have become closer than any other person she had been tutoring; there were a few times I caught them eyeing each other in the dining pavilion. We rarely talk, when she calls me Seaweed Brain, it's no longer with affection but with annoyance; sometimes, when I look at her from the corner of my eye, I can see her giving me a dirty look. Deep down, I know she is cheating on me, I can feel it, but I don't want to accuse her without proof or me hearing it with my own years.

It's early in the morning, forty minutes after breakfast, I was going to go for a run when something whispered in my ear, that I should go to the docks and wait underneath. I thought I was going insane, but I heeded her advice and now here I float underneath the dock in the darkest part, spying on them. They weren't doing much talking, but they damn sure was making out a lot; trying my best not to make any sound I floated up so that I could see them through the wooden planks. His right arm was wrapped around her waist, her head was on his shoulders; the impulse to scream, 'I see you,' was strong, but I know I have to wait.

Finally after six minutes of kissing they pulled away from each other, his arm still around her waist, "So when are you going to break up with him, Annabeth. I want you all to myself, I don't want to share."

She sighed, "Soon Nick, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"And when is the right time Annabeth?" He pulled away from, standing up. "Are you playing with my feelings? You know how much I care about you; I want us to be official, but you dragging this relationship with Percy on for too long. Tell him already, for me Annabeth, please."

I felt kind of sorry for the guy, though, I guess that's what he gets; he should have waited until she ended it. He doesn't have to wait for long; I'm going to crash this love meeting up soon. "I get to it when I get to Nick, but for now, let's enjoy being together okay."

He sighed and wrapped her up in his arms; I couldn't help but roll my eyes, how weak can he be, honestly. Slowly making my way out from underneath the dock, I climbed up on to it and coughed. Annabeth jumped out of Nicholas's arms, blushing, so was Nick, it was quite funny actually. "Gods, I'm sorry Annabeth, I completely interrupted your secret love rendezvous, my deepest apologies. Don't mind me, I'll wait right here until your finish." My smirked slid easily on my face as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Percy-," Annabeth began, but she stopped. She bit on her bottom lip, trying to either come up with a lie on why she was hugged up on Nick or she was going to outright break up with me here. "It's not what you think." Okay, so she's going with the lie. Nick turned to look her with hurt in his eyes, poor son of Demeter.

"Oh, come on Annabeth, you're hurting Nicky's feelings with that lie you just told me," chuckling, I uncrossed my arms and ran my right hand through my hair. I put on my serious face, even though I wanted to smile, "Look Annabeth, I heard everything you and Nick said, plus I already had a feeling you were cheating on me anyways. I just wanted proof before I decided to accuse you of cheating, because for all I know you probably weren't cheating. Yet here we are, let's get this over with shall we? Annabeth, I no longer want to be with you; you are a cheater and I don't date cheaters, so Nick, my dear son of Demeter, you can have. Just remember that old saying, 'How you get them is how you lose them.' With that being said, I'm going to go for a nice run in the forest; enjoy the rest of your day."

To say the both of them were shocked would be a complete understatement of the century. They just stood there, not knowing what to say; I shrugged my shoulders, turned away and began jogging towards the forest.

I made it to the edge of the forest when Daniel Boone from the Apollo cabin ran up to me, "Percy, the Gods are coming in thirty minutes, we're having a camp meeting in the dining pavilion."

I nodded my head okay, I was going to ask what it was about, but realized that it was a stupid question. It was about those damn Shade Walkers that have been terrorizing the whole U.S.; it's impossible to kill them. "If you're looking for Annabeth, she's down at the docks with Nicholas." He nodded his head okay before he made his way down there. Giving one last look to the forest, I ran as fast as I could to my cabin and hopped in the shower.

* * *

Five minutes left until the Gods arrived, I was clean and in new clothes; my hair, that I decided two weeks ago to grow out, is still wet, dripping small drops on to my teal shirt. A lot of demigods were talking loudly, some were whispering, while others look like they're catching up on their sleep before our parents come.

"Here they come," a young daughter of Aphrodite pointed to the left. They were walking slowly, liked they were in Baywatch or some action movie and there is explosions in the background. Once they got to the dining pavilion they went straight to the head table, a few of them sat, while the others stood.

They didn't say anything, just looked at all of us with a grim expression on their faces, well besides Ares of course. I didn't like it, I don't know what it means, it could be both bad or very bad news and I don't want to know either. Finally, after two minutes of silence, Lady Athena spoke, "As you all know, we are fighting a losing battle with these unknown creatures; there is no way on stopping them. We all looked everywhere for information on them, but as of today, I report, that there is absolutely no information about them. Lady Hestia and I had spoken with the Egyptians and even they don't know what they are or how to defeat them." She paused, letting that horrible news sink in, there's no way we can defeat them. Great, just what I want to hear. "Don't worry though, late last night, Lady Chaos, came to Olympus with great news. Apparently Lady Chaos haves an army of her own who can defeat them; they had already fought them before and won. They are known as the Dark Angels of Chaos and they will be here shortly along with Lady Chaos. Please remember to be respectful to Lady Chaos. They meeting between us and them will take place in the amphitheater, so move along."

* * *

Ten minutes later we were at the amphitheater that is located in the middle of the forest. The cabin counselors sat in the front; I sat in the middle between of Travis Stoll and Nico di Angelo; the Gods stood in the middle of the field waiting, some not so patiently. Just as people began to talk there was a loud thundering clap. Everyone's head snapped back to where the cabins are; we could no longer see the forest, a thick blackish gray fog rolled in, surrounding the whole amphitheater, then finally the sky. We're now a black fog dome; the only source of light we had was the flashes of blue lightning and an artificial full moon. Coming down the stairs were light gray fog with blue lightning as well. Emerging from the fog were seven figures, every step they took seemed calculated; as they got near I finally saw their black wings, each different from the other.

As they made their near the Gods, the black fog disappeared, but we were no longer the amphitheater at camp. The walls were of a solid gray color, golden chandelier's hung from the cream ceiling. Behind the Gods was a white wall, with moving images of those Shadow Walkers. The room began to fill with chatter; a woman with raven black hair stepped forwards, her wings no longer there. "Silence," she said in a quiet voice, but seemed to shatter my eardrums as if she was next to me, yelling in my ears. "This will be the first and last time you come here to my meeting place that is only for my Angels. You are here to learn about the Ataringi Unoka, or as you know, Shadow Walker. I will not be teaching you what you need to know, I have a meeting with the Mythos to discuss this matter." She turned to the Gods then back to us before talking again, "I have one rule that I required if you wish for our help, if you, and I'm including the Gods in this as well, break any of these rules. I will pull them out and have them work with someone else who would respect my rule that I'm going to lay out."

"First, you will respect my Angels; which means no name calling, no testing them. If you test them, they have my word that they can kill you." She remained silent, letting that sink in before two girl step forward, both on each side of her. The one to the left, her wings seem to be dripping copper, while the one on the right, seem to be dripping some type of black liquid, that seem to never splash on the ground. "I want you to meet my twin daughter," motioning to the girl on her right. "This is the commander of the Dark Angels, Raziel and her second-in-command is, of course, her sister Azrael."

I barely heard what she said after she said Raziel's name. For some odd reason I feel like I heard that name before and that she looked oddly familiar. But I know that wasn't possible, I never seen her before, I'm positive I would remember a girl like her. She was staring at me now; she looked completely lost, like she wasn't here with any of us right now. I tried to look away but I just couldn't; she haves my heart racing and my hands clammy; I never felt this way before, even with Annabeth. Her mouth opened and in a soft whisper, that reminded me of that whisper that told me to go to the docks, said, "Cassilel." That name sounds familiar, but I can't place it just yet, maybe it's a name of a boat or something.

She finally tore her gaze from me and looked up at her mother and smiled; that smile; I want to see more of it. Still smiling her attention was back to me, our eyes meet once again, but only briefly before she looked over everyone. "Let's get started shall we?" She looked at me when she said that, a small smirk tugging at her lips; she wants to play a game, I'll only play if she's the prize.


End file.
